The Sunset Before Valentines
by 13thprotector
Summary: Roxas is a forgetful man, and has a load of problems the day before Valentines, so can he make it all right?


**A Valentines Day special...**

_This is a little special I cooked up so please enjoy..._

**It was early one morning in Radiant Gardens,** Roxas had just gotten there the other day ago to meet Axel, but he didn't show up. He realized that the day after this day was Valentines Day. Roxas went back to get on the train to go back home to Namine, but he had forgotten to get her a present. He figured that if he didn't have a present, he might either get chewed out or she might break up with him so he ran very quickly to the general store.

On his way to the store he bumped into Sora, who was with Riku and Kairi. He ran straight into Sora and rammed him hard enough that his thick skull felt like a boulder that struck him hard enough, or like one of Captain Hook's cannon balls. Kairi leaned over into Roxas's face looking at him curiously and then loomed back and looked around. A minute to recover later she broke out in anger, "HEY! Where's Namine!"

"She's..." Roxas tried to usher but was cut off.

"She's where! Don't tell me you two broke up!" Kairi got out her phone ready to text, "Man, Ollete and Aqua will flip about this!"

Riku broke in, "Maybe not the best idea."

"Why not!"

"Look we didn't break up, I'm just here alone at the moment..." he paused and mumbled, "and I forgot her present... I mean..." He couldn't seem to talk without being interrupted.

"Forgot her present! How lame could you be? I bet you've been hanging around Axel lately, ooh, you two have a thing don't you?"

The nobody's face went red a bit to the false accusation, "No, but he did ask me to meet him here..."

Sora got up in a daze and confusion, "You're dating Axel now?" he asked drearily.

"No Sora, I'm not, you are." Roxas said a bit angrily.

"Wow, I have a boyfriend... wait then who's dating Riku?" he asked a bit dazed.

Riku broke his silence again, "Sora, you're not dating Axel, you and Kairi are together. I'm dating Xion."

"You are?" Sora and Roxas asked simultaneously.

Kairi was buried deep into her phone and was racking up a big bill she'll have to pay later on.

Sora got up and cleared his head and when he turned around Roxas was gone, "Hey? Where's Roxas?"

"Sora, he left an hour ago, weren't you paying any attention at.. you know, never mind." Riku said to Sora in an agitated manner.

Off in the market, Roxas was running about to the store to get some candy for Namine. Once he got there he felt someone breathing down his neck. He didn't have time to turn before he heard that familiar voice usher, "Hey Roxas, what are you up to in here?"

"Yeah yeah Axel, I'm just here to pick a few things up." he said turning and trying to walk about and away from the red head.

"A little birdy told me you forgot a present for your little darling."

"Wait, who... it was Kairi wasn't it!" Roxas asked angrily.

"No, not Kairi," the red head paused, "but Aqua didn't know how to keep her little fingers from sending a message to me."

Roxas flushed red with anger and took his groceries and stormed out of the store. a little ways away he heard Axel follow him and say, "But I told her not to believe any of that stuff, she won't tell anyone else."

"Who has she told already?"

"She said Kairi told Selphi, Ollete, Larxene, and a few others, but Aqua din't want anything more than answers." he said with that calm cool attitude.

"Well, all I gotta do is to get Namine a little gift, and I'll have to head back." he said in a sorrow like tone.

Roxas started to walk off and Axel yelled out, "Don't worry Roxas, I'll get that rumor straightened out, and here take this." he tossed a big sack of munny to Roxas.

Roxas caught it and looked back and nodded, but he said to himself, "Thanks Axel, your the bestest friend."

He ran down by the Moogle shop before he was on his way off and used the money Axel gave him to buy Namine the finest ring the store had to offer, though he had to sell a few things to be able to buy it still.

At Twilight Town, Namine was dressing her place up for a little Valentines party that the town square was setting up. She was running all about with the little children and helping them put up some decorations. One little kid was fighting another over this one little girl over who she should be their valentine, Namine intervened, "Boys! Stop it! Valentines Day isn't suppose to be about fighting, it's about having fun with your friends and learning to enjoy yourselves."

One little boy puffed up, "But I don't know why she has to like him, I've always.." he took a gulp, "I've always liked her!"

The little girl was a bit startled, but Namine's face stayed calm and tentative, "But you have to let her choose, you can't force yourself on anyone so you just have to let it go, until you win her over, but you can't do that by fighting."

"Oh, alright. Miss, do you have a Valentine?" the little boy asked after being disappointed.

Namine giggled a bit with her hand trying to cover it, "Of course I do."

"What's he like?"

She went off into a trance as she began to think, "Well, he brave, a bit clueless at times, and he knows how to protect me from all the bad stuff in the world." She looked up to see Roxas walking down the sloped street. "And he calm and strong at times, and I don't think I'll ever leave his side, no matter what his troubles are." she got up and signaled the little boy to go off and play.

Now Roxas was back, face to face with Namine, he feared the worst from what had happened all this day. He stopped and stared deep into her eyes, that was until she burst out with rage, "Roxas! Now, what's this thing about that Aqua told me." but it was a passive aggressive rage.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked a bit cluelessly, well until he remembered, "Wait, it's that Axel thing Kairi's been texting everyone about isn't it!"

The blond girl planed her hand to her forehead and sighed, "Why didn't you just tell me you were gay?"

"I'm not, Kairi was spreading a lie." he said sternly.

"But Aqua always tells the truth, or at least she always gets to the bottom of it first." Namine mused, "I mean, it's just not like her to take Kairi's word half the time."

"I did bump into Axel while I was at the store, he said that Aqua was asking him about it..."

_**Axel's Flashback**_

Axel sat in Aqua's bar sipping a bit on a hard beverage, and Aqua had gone into the back of the bar and left her cell on the table. It rang for a text so Axel picked it up and forwarded it to Namine.

_**Now back to the story**_

"So..." Namine spoke.

Roxas pulled out a little case from his jacket pocket, and then another little case from his other pocket, one was obviously chocolates. He handed the chocolates to Namine and thengot down on one knee, "Namine, will you marry me?" He opened the smallest of the two boxes and let the sparkling ring shine in the twilight sun.

Namine started to tear up, she was startled by his request, and she could see he feared her answer. She let a few tears run down her face and then she jumped on him and hugged him in an embrace of happiness and joy. She spoke in the hold, words she'll never forget, "Of course I will, Roxas, I love you..." she paused and whispered, "and besides your going to be a..."

**End**

Roxas: "I'm going to be a what!"

**A word from the writer**

_Sorry if this is a bit late, I have had a lot to do, so please if you enjoyed and want another, don't hesitate to ask, though it will be for the next Holiday, so better say what you want. ^_^_


End file.
